familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Illinois-Indiana-Kentucky tri-state area
The Illinois-Indiana-Kentucky tri-state area is a tri-state area where the U.S. states of Illinois, Indiana, and Kentucky intersect. The area is defined mainly by the television viewing area and consists of ten Illinois counties, eleven Indiana counties, and nine Kentucky counties. The 2010 population estimate of the 30-county core region is 911,613 people. Evansville, Indiana, with approximately 118,000 people, is the largest city and the principal hub for both the Evansville Metropolitan Area and Southwestern Indiana. Owensboro, Kentucky, with approximately 60,000 people, is the second-largest city and the secondary hub as well as the hub for the Owensboro Metropolitan Area. The other seven cities with 10,000 or more people include Harrisburg, Illinois; Henderson, Kentucky; Madisonville, Kentucky; Princeton, Indiana; Vincennes, Indiana; Washington, Indiana; and Jasper, Indiana. The dissecting point between the three states are the Wabash and Ohio Rivers which meet near the tripoint of Gallatin County, Illinois, Posey County, Indiana, and Union County, Kentucky. Some of the counties along the edges may or may not consider themselves as part of the area. One of the Evansville TV stations (Local 7 WTVW) also includes Hardin County, Illinois, Crawford County, Indiana, Orange County, Indiana, Breckenridge County, Kentucky, Crittenden County, Kentucky and Grayson County, Kentucky as part of their viewing area as well as the below-mentioned counties because, prior to the advent of digital television, the station broadcast on the VHF band (it now broadcasts on RF channel 28, in the UHF band). This was also due to their transmitter being located in Warrick County as opposed to in Henderson County, like the other stations. (See map on right.) In addition, the counties on the eastern edge of the area are included in Kentuckiana, the northern edge counties are included in the Terre Haute Viewing Area and the western edge counties are either included in the Paducah-Carbondale or the St. Louis Viewing Areas and the southern edge are included in the Nashville-Clarksville Viewing Area. The counties '' Note: Italicized counties are included by only WTVW. See above map.'' Illinois counties * Clay * Edwards * Gallatin * Hamilton * Hardin * Lawrence * Richland * Saline * Wabash * Wayne * White Indiana counties * Crawford * Daviess * Dubois * Gibson * Knox * Martin * Orange * Perry * Pike * Posey * Spencer * Vanderburgh * Warrick Kentucky counties * Breckenridge * Crittenden * Daviess * Grayson * Hancock * Henderson * Hopkins * McLean * Muhlenberg * Ohio * Union * Webster Media The major local broadcast television stations are: * WAZE Channel 17 CW Evansville, IN * WEHT Channel 25.1 ABC Henderson, KY * WEVV Channel 44.1 CBS / 44.2 (FOX) Evansville, IN * WFIE Channel 14.1 NBC / 14.2 (XTRA) / 14.3 (This TV) Evansville, IN * WNIN Channel 9.1 (PBS) / 9.2 (Local) / 9.3 (WNIN-FM) Evansville, IN' * 'WYYW-CD' Channel 36.1 America One Evansville, IN * 'WTVW' Channel 7.1 Independent "Local 7" Evansville, IN The other area broadcast television stations are: * 'W06BD' LP Channel 6 Princeton, IN * 'WJTS-CD' Channel 18.1 America One Jasper, IN * 'WKOH' KET 31.1 - 31.3 Owensboro, KY * 'WVUT' Channel 22.1 PBS / 22.2 (Create TV) Vincennes, IN The major local broadcast FM radio stations are: * 89.1 WVJC Mount Carmel, IL * 91.1 WVUB Vincennes, IN * 92.5 WBKR Owensboro, KY * 93.9 WKTG Madisonville, KY * 94.9 WYNG Mount Carmel, IL * 96.1 WSTO Owensboro, KY / Evansville, IN * 98.1 WRAY Princeton, IN * 99.5 WKDQ Henderson, KY * 100.5 WSJD Mount Carmel, IL * 101.9 WQXQ Central City, KY / Owensboro, KY * 103.1 WGBF Henderson, KY * 104.1 WIKY Evansville, IN * 105.3 WJLT Evansville, IN * 106.1 WDKS Newburgh, IN * 107.1 WEJK Boonville, IN * 107.5 WABX Evansville, IN Fifteen largest cities * All of the cities on the list are county seats of their respective counties except Huntingburg, Indiana and Central City, Kentucky. * Newburgh is currently undergoing annexation plans that will incorporate many of the surrounding developments which will increase the population to as much as 12,000 people putting the town right behind Jasper on the above list. Also Newburgh would be the only town on the list. Metropolitan and micropolitan areas Metropolitan areas Micropolitan areas Core counties Southeast Illinois '''Population Total: 142,574' Southwestern Indiana Population Total: 498,015 Northwest Kentucky Population Total: 276,007 An Interesting fact thumb|The Two [[Daviess County (disambiguation)|Daviess Counties within the Tri-State Area.|150px|right]] There are two counties named Daviess in the Tri-State Area, Daviess County, Indiana (pronounced Da'Veez), and Daviess County, Kentucky (pronounced Da'Vis). Both counties are named for Maj. Joseph Hamilton Daviess, U.S. District Attorney for Kentucky who prosecuted Aaron Burr. See also *Evansville Metropolitan Area *Owensboro Metropolitan Area *Jasper Micropolitan Area *Southwestern Indiana *Southern Illinois *Western Kentucky Category:Southwestern Indiana Category:Evansville metropolitan area Category:Regions of Illinois Category:Regions of Indiana Category:Regions of Kentucky Category:Evansville, Indiana